Assassin Naruto
by CSAofficer
Summary: Naruto was a mistreated young boy who was always picked on. But one day all that changed.


What Would Happen?

Naruto was only seven years old when this happened. It was his second year there and he never showed up on the first day. Iruka got worried. So he and the class went to see if they could find him. But, when they did... It was too late. It was raining, and he was almost naked (execpt for his boxers), he was on the ground in a puddle of water with a couple of kunai in his body. He was beatean so bad. He almost bled to death. Luckily Iruka brought him to the hospital just in time. It took Naruto four days, but he was awake.

Naruto: Uhhhhh...

He looked down and saw he was alive, along with Iruka sitting in a chair besides his bed.

Naruto: I-Iruka-sensei?

Iruka looked up real fast and smiled. He jumped up and hugged Naruto.

Iruka: Thank god your okay Naruto...

Naruto: What happened Iruka-sensei?

Iruka looked down and Naruto could have sworn he saw a tear drop from his eye.

Iruka: The villagers did this to you. They wanted you to die.

Naruto: W-what?

Naruto was only seven and the world wanted him dead? This was not fair. Naruto began to cry. Iruka walked back over to him and hugged him once again.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei, if the world wanted me dead... Wouldn't that mean you wanted me to die too?

Iruka: No, absolutely not!

Naruto: Why are you being nice you me?

Iruka: Because I have no parents either.

A man walked in and looked at Naruto. He wore flowing white robes with a sword at his side, a half blade on his back, one strange looking gauntlet on his left hand, and a hood.

Man: Hello Naruto.

Naruto: Please don't hurt me!

Man: I do not wish to hurt you young one. Only to give you an offer.

Naruto: An offer?

Man: Yes. My name is Peter Gunn. I am an Assassin. I would like to train you in the art of the Assassin. Would you like to come with me?

Naruto: But the academy, and Iruka-sensei...

Peter: You can write Iruka if you would like to. You will still learn how to be an Ninja too. I promiss.

Naruto: O-okay...

Iruka smiled and gave him a hug. A few days later Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital and he went home to begin packing. Iruka and I went to help him. After about two hours of packing the boxes the contained Naruto's possessions was in the wagon. Naruto jumped into the front with me and he waved to the Hokage and Iruka for the last time. It took us two months to get to Masayaf, city of the Assassin's. Everybody was smiling at Naruto and everyone looked happy.

Naruto: Why are they smiling at me?

Peter: They love children.

Soon Naruto was appauled by this sight. A big castle. I took him inside and the gaurd Assassin's just shook his hand. We moved Naruto into his own room. It had a twin sized bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a closet and a bathroom. He put some schrolls on the bookshelf, put some sheets on his bed and we let him go to sleep because he had a big day tomorrow. Soon Naruto was 12 years old. A child prodigy. He was one of the most talented Assassin recruits we had come to know. He finished the Assassin Academy and was ready to return to Konoha. He was trained in the art of the kill. A skilled Assassin, as well as a Ninja. We was as fast and strong as his father. Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame Hokage.

Naruto never talked much but when he did it was always something straight to the point. I don't think Naruto would ever talk as much as he did at Masayaf. He was once again in a different area then he was used to. He returned to the Ninja Academy to see Iruka. Naruto walked past the front desk undetected. Blending using the students as cover, he soon made it to Iruka's room. Cautiously opened the door and walked in with his hidden blade ready to extend. Iruka turned around expecting another teacher to be there. Instead of a teacher was a boy no older then twelve wearing a white hood, hidden blade, sword, short blade, and throwing knifes. Naruto removed his hood and saw this friend again.

Iruka: Naruto!

Iruka ran over to him and hugged him. Iruka looked over and saw that Naruto was not smiling nor talking. He stood still while looking at his teacher. He finally spoke.

Naruto: It's good to see you again, Iruka-sensei.

Naruto bowed with his right fist over his heart. Most Assassin's did that these days.

Iruka: It's good to see you too Naruto...

I walked into the same class room.

Peter: Naruto, I asked the lady at the front desk if you had come in and she replied no. Care to explain?

Naruto: Sorry Master, I blended with the crowd.

Peter: Very good. Could you please sit by that young lady over there please.

I pointed to a girl with pink hair who was sitting by a boy with hair that looked like a duck's butt. Naruto simply nodded and sat next to her. Everybody still stared at him.

Peter: He speaks.

Iruka: What do you mean?

Peter: Naruto doesn't talk much anymore. He never smiles, and just does what he's told. Trust me, you will have more need of him then we do. Please put him on a team. Or better yet, a team of just him.

Iruka: Team of just him?

Peter: Let's just say, Naruto's like a one man army. He could take anybody.

At this the duck-butt stood up and yelled at me.

Duck-Butt: Nobody is stronger than a Uchiha!

Peter: Oh I get it. Your Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?

Sasuke: Yes!

Peter: Sit down boy, know your place.

Sasuke charged me with a fist and punched me. It really felt like a feather slapping me. So weak. So I humoured him and made it look like he hit me hard.

Sasuke: How's that loser?

Peter: Your lucky.

I turned my head .

Sasuke: What so you mean?

Peter: Look behind you.

He turned around and gasped horrified. I was holding Naruto's arm, so that he wouldn't stab Sasuke in the back of his head using his hidden blade.

Peter: I don't think he likes you. Don't talk to him when he's pissed. Naruto, you are to not kill anyone without the order to. Do you understand?

He nodded and put his hidden blade away. He walked back over to his seat and sat down. The pink haired girl scooted a little bit away from him.

Peter: Naruto go ahead and go home. Get on your laptop and do something.

He nodded and walked out of the class room.

Peter: After class today Iruka, take him to the ramen bar.

Iruka: Okay.

Naruto was at home reading a book when he heard a couple of knocks on the door. He got out of bed and opened the door. There stood Iruka, pink haired girl, and an annoyed looking duck-butt. He stood there waiting for an explanation.

Iruka: This is Sakura, and Sasuke. We are taking you out for ramen!

Naruto looked at him with a face that read 'Uhhh okay?'. Naruto was not wearing his Assassin's uniform. He wore simple boots, jeans, t-shirt, and fingerless gloves. He walked to the right and grabbed his sword and hoody. The hoody was white with the Assassin's simbol on the back, and he never left without his sword. They walked down the street to a place Naruto used to go to when he was younger. Ichiraku Ramen. They walked inside and sat down.

Teiuchi: Welcome! What would y-... Naruto?

Naruto just nodded.

Teiuchi: It's so good to see you! Where have you been?

Naruto: ... Away... Beef...

He nodded and took the other's orders and made their ramen. They ate. Naruto finished early payed for his ramen and left. He walked up to Hokage mountain and layed on the soft grass.

'I wish I could go back to Masayaf. Things are strange here.'

He heard walking and unshealthed his sword and got ready to fight but the only person that stood there was that pink haired girl.

Naruto: Sakura, correct?

Sakura: Yes.

Naruto: I'm Naruto.

He shook her hand.

Sakura: I thought they said you never talk?

Naruto: I only talk when I find things interesting.

Sakura: You talk like a wise old man.

Naruto: Yes, I grew up around a few old men. Altair, Malik, and Rafik.

Sakura: Have you... Killed anyone?

Naruto: Yes. I have.

Sakura: What did they do?

Naruto: Killed for fun. Greedy.

Sakura: I'm guessing you killed them using that wierd knife thingy.

Naruto: My hidden blade.

He looked at his ring finger. It was gone. Her gaze followed his and she gasped.

Sakura: What happened to your finger?

She grabbed his hand looking at it with much care.

Naruto: I had to cut it off just to make the hidden blade work.

Sakura: Did it hurt?

Naruto: Yes, it caused me much pain...

He rubbed his nub of a finger and looked at her eyes. They were a greenish colour.

Naruto: Is your hair naturally coloured that way or is it...

Sakura: Oh! No it's natural!

Naruto: What's your last name?

Sakura: Haruno.

Naruto: Ah, the Haruno clan. The males have red hair while the females have pink hair. Interesting...

He looked over the village again.

Naruto: So much has changed.

Sakura: You lived here?

Naruto: The first seven years of my life. Untill the villagers ruined it for me.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Naruto: You know of that fox that attacked the village twelve years ago?

Sakura: Yes, what about it?

Naruto: My parent's sealed him up in me.

Sakura: So that means... The fox is inside you?

Naruto: Yes, but I have learned to control him. So no need to worry.

Sakura: Good.

Then a gust of wind blew and Sakura shivered.

Naruto: Come, we must get off this mountain before you freeze to death.

She nodded shyly and walked along side Naruto.

They reached the village and she noticed it was getting dark and her house was clear across the village.

Sakura: Oh no. I won't get home till like 3 in the morning.

Naruto nodded and picked her up and ran at the speed of light.

Sakura: Wow, I never knew you were that fast.

Naruto looked around before he said-

Naruto: Remember when I almost killed Sasuke today?

Sakura: Yes?

Naruto: Did you ever see me get out of the chair?

Sakura: ... No... I didn't!

He nodded and she proceeded with going inside.

Sakura: Thanks for talking with me and walking me home Naruto.

He nodded and waved. Then he practicly disapeared. The place he reapeared was his apartment. He took off his sword, boots, and hoody. He sat at his desk and went to check his e-mails. He got no new measages. He exited out and shut the laptop. He went to his bathroom, and took a shower. When he got out it was only eight in the afternoon. He went and turned his tv on and started watching a show called Band of Brothers. He watched that show for two hours untill it was ten. So he turned his tv off anf brushed his teeth. Then went to bed. He woke at seven. Then put his Assassin's uniform on and went out to train. He walked through the market place and saw Sasuke, Sakura, and a boy who was extremely pail. They saw him too. The whole market saw him. Did he stand out this much? Sakura jogged over to him and pulled him by the arm to Sasuke and the pail boy.

Sakura: Sai, this is Naruto!

Sai: Hi, i'm Sai!

He put on this strange smile. It looked fake. Naruto nodded at him and looked at Sasuke with a face that read 'Why is he smiling like that?'

Sasuke: I don't know.

Naruto only nodded and looked at Sakura.

Naruto: I need to train. Where can I make it possible?

They looked at him. Exept for Sakura.

Sai: Well, you can train at the training grounds. It's that way.

He pointed to the East and Naruto nodded. He ran up the building and sat on a wall. He saw some trees. He turned around to them and nodded. He jumped off and ran nonstop to the training grounds. When he got there he saw a river, trees, and rocks. He did his usual stuff and he was tired. He looked around, then took his weapons, hood, and top half of this robes. He took off his boots then went into the river. He knew someone was watching him. So he grabbed a throwing knife and threw it in that direction. He heard a loud eep and they fell out of the tree. He grabbed his short blade and ran over to them. It was a girl with white eyes.

Naruto: Why are you stalking me?

White-Eyes: I uhhh... w-well I wanted to see you...

Naruto: Your name?

White-Eyes: Hinata Hyuuga...

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki.

He shook her hand and noticed that she was blushing.

Naruto: Hinata-san, please never stalk me again. If you need to speak with me than speak. Okay?

Hinata: Y-yes, Naruto-kun.

She walked away. Naruto grabbed his stuff and left. Things stayed like that for awhile. He met many people. Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Temari, Garra, Kankarou, and many others.

He was called away after a year and a half of being on a team of Sakura, and Sasuke. Well when he left it was only Sakura. Team 7 was not team 7 anymore.

Three Years Later...

Many things happen for a reason. Naruto had learned many things when he left training. But for what purpose? To get stronger? No, to bring back a brother, confused and lost in the arms of the enemy. For that reason alone, is a big enough reason to train. After three years you saw her again. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Naruto! It's so good to see you!

Naruto: It's very good to see you too Sakura.

They hugged and smiled.

Naruto: So anything change since I was away.

Sakura: They put Lady Tsunade's face on Hokage mountain. I am an Chuunin. I am almost done learning medical ninjutsu. That's about it.

Naruto: I became a Master Assassin, and I get moved out to Florence Italy soon.

Sakura: Why?

Naruto: They need someone to train Assassin's over there.

Sakura: Oh.

They did normal missions for a while untill Naruto left. They saw him again four years later with a familar face. Uchiha Sasuke. Alive. He left Sasuke in Konoha's arms and left one final time.

The End

(Short story I know. But it's okay, I guess.)


End file.
